


A Matter of Confidence

by SpicedGold



Series: A Matter Of Pride [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward teenaged boys are awkward, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, PWP, humour-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 05:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedGold/pseuds/SpicedGold
Summary: Itachi is always confident about himself. There had never before been a situation he didn't have complete control over.Until now.





	A Matter of Confidence

**Author's Note:**

> I had a day off and this happened . . .

The thing about Itachi was, that he was never uncertain about anything. It just wasn’t in his nature. He could analyse a situation in a glance. He could change anything to go the way he wanted it to. He could slide into any given scenario and before he even introduced himself he would already know the outcome, and it was never less than what he wanted.

So it was not without some amusement that Shisui quirked an eyebrow up at the look on his younger cousin’s face, because he didn’t think he had ever seen it before on Itachi – hesitation.

Complete and utter indecision.

And it was topped with blatant nervousness, which just made it a thousand times more adorable and made Shisui’s insides turn mushy, because he didn’t know Itachi even did this: paused, with his hand in his hair, head slightly tilted, eyes flicking around as he tried to make sense of the scene that he had put himself into.

And that was the kicker, wasn’t it? Itachi had put himself here. He had asked to be here, in this sea of uncertainty and confusion, he had forgone years and years of complete, annoying control in favour of abandoning his comfort zone and staring at Shisui with the fingers of one hand tangled nervously in his hair, and his eyes roving everywhere as though looking for hidden clues as to what he was supposed to do now.

Shisui didn’t want to gloat, or mock, but it was hard not to. He also knew this would probably be the last time in his life he would ever be able to one up Itachi and his near vertical learning curve. Whatever happened tonight, he had to make it count, because Itachi had already proven himself to be irritatingly proficient at learning to kiss people. Who knew how quickly he would cotton on to everything else.

“We don’t have to do anything,” Shisui said, breaking the silence that had been between them since Itachi had dragged Shisui determinedly into his bedroom, and then proceeded to freeze in place while his mind and morals buffered.

A hormone driven part of his brain – and body – wanted to kick himself in the head for even suggesting that, but he knew it was the right thing to do, because a nervous Itachi was a dangerous Itachi, and Shisui didn’t want to explain why he had been gutted by his heretofore best friend – because he had a feeling the reason wouldn’t go down well with certain members of the family.

Probably all the members of the family, although if Shisui had to guess, he would assume Sasuke would be the most horrified. Followed by Fugaku and his endless rage.

To his relief, though, Itachi finally extracted his hand from his hair, and that seemed to remind him that he didn’t have to wind himself into a state of high tension. He spoke calmly, “I want to.”

 _Don’t push your luck_ – “Want to do what?” – _Damnit!_

Because nothing made sexual tension less nerve-wracking than confrontation. Itachi was like a baby bird, he needed to be handled delicately, not tossed off a mountain with hearty encouragement to fly. “I mean . . . um . . . no pressure or anything . . .”

Shisui’s insides felt like they’d been through a blender, and his skin was now going hot and cold, anticipation and indecisiveness were not a healthy combination.

The question, ironically enough, seemed to ground Itachi slightly, and he was able to answer quite surely, “Touch you.”

And the blood drained from Shisui’s head and relocated lower down. Did Itachi have any idea just how much he affected Shisui with those two words? Shisui’s throat felt thick suddenly, and he squeaked out a reply, “Great,” that was thoroughly inane. He wanted to hit himself. Very, very hard.

Until Itachi took one step closer to him, and Shisui was painfully reminded that _other things_ were very, very hard too. Which shouldn’t have been possible, because he hadn’t touched himself, and Itachi had just been standing there, but Shisui’s body was irrefutably teenaged, and had reacted to the awkwardness in the room by alerting his penis into action. Fantastic.

Itachi paused again, a slight frown on his face, and if Shisui listened carefully he imagined he could hear the wheels in Itachi’s head turning, running through every bit of information he had ever gathered on this subject – it probably wasn’t much. Itachi had never really focused on anything other than being the best shinobi around, and it shouldn’t take him long to go over basic physiology and realise he had no idea what he was doing.

Shisui, on the other hand, had a lot more experience than he would care to admit to – not with other people, granted, but he had an active imagination and a few years on Itachi and somewhat of a normal interpretation of the world, so he tentatively reached a hand out to lay on Itachi’s shoulder, because that was a safe gesture, a familiar one. ‘Safe’ was a relative term, though, as Itachi’s eyes snapped to red in an instant, locking onto Shisui’s, and the older boy had to fight down the urge to activate his own Sharingan in defence. Degenerating into a fight was not what either of them wanted.

“Are you scared?” Shisui breathed, wanting to get an idea of where things stood.

“No.” Itachi sounded defensive, but the very moment the word left his mouth his hand darted back up to his hair, eyes shifting away, and Shisui nearly laughed at the blatant lie. Knowing that Itachi was just as hesitant made Shisui feel a bit better about himself, and some of the awkward tension in the room seemed to lift slightly.

“So,” Shisui lifted his other hand to cover Itachi’s, fingers brushing into soft black hair. “Can I kiss you, then?” He wasn’t sure if asking permission was a smart thing to do – he didn’t want to startle Itachi – or a really dumb, romance-murdering move, but at least it was something.

As it turned out, Itachi just needed the last ten minutes to gather himself, ridiculously steep learning curve gaining momentum, and within the next instant he had plastered himself to Shisui, mouth moving surely to the other boy’s lips in a motion so sudden Shisui might have had a heart attack if Itachi’s actions hadn’t shorted out all thoughts other than – _good god, yes, please, thank you_ –

Itachi had clearly decided attack was the best form of defence – Shisui would expect nothing less – and had slipped back into character, taking the situation and changing it to his advantage, and Shisui had a nagging suspicion that Itachi was going to try lead for the rest of the night, although how that would work out remained to be seen. Inexperience would play a role later, he was sure.

Shisui kissed him back, trying to get the advantage again, trying to take over, but Itachi made an annoyed noise against his mouth, hands pushing Shisui’s shoulders firmly, and Shisui almost rolled his eyes. It was going to be a fight, apparently, because Itachi was a control freak and couldn’t bear to be submissive. Well, two could play that game.

Shisui relaxed his body, not fighting, not responding, just waiting. It took only a second for Itachi to realise Shisui’s behaviour had changed, and he pulled away, dark eyes looking uncertain, questioning. Shisui felt the urge to be a snarky arse. “You have no idea what you’re doing.”

“And you do?” Itachi shot back instantly, still keen to lead, still confident in himself because he knew this now; this was not their first time kissing and he had already assessed and gained the skill. Did Itachi even need his Sharingan? Shisui was certain he didn’t.

“I know more than you.” Shisui met his eyes, looking deceptively calm. His heart was pounding, blood rushing, body eager and oh so ready.

Itachi took a brief moment to consider that. He conceded, “Perhaps.” And then, because admitting any shortcoming was foreign nature to him and he had to point out some sort of proficiency to make himself feel better, “I know the biology behind it. I know what to do.”

“For gods’ sakes, Itachi,” Shisui said, exasperated. “There’s no ‘biology’ involved. It’s just _us_ – you and me, and don’t make this sound like a science project. Stop analysing for one second and just go with it.”

Itachi paused, analysing. Shisui wanted to bash his head against a wall. “. . . I don’t know how.”

“Well,” Shisui ran a hand through Itachi’s hair again. He wanted to untie the tight braid and comb his fingers through it. “What do you usually do? On your own?”

Itachi’s cheeks immediately coloured pink, and _oh my god_ , Shisui was going to come untouched if he ever did that again. He closed his eyes, taking a few deep breaths. _Calm down._

“I don’t . . . do much . . . on my own . . .” The hesitation was back, confidence retreating, and it was fucking gorgeous.

“You have . . . touched yourself before?” Shisui queried, feeling like he needed clarification on this.

“Of course,” Itachi sounded somewhat scornful. The brief spike of bravado vanished. “Just not . . . often . . .”

Shisui would bet money there was a number in Itachi’s head right now. “What do you think about?”

Itachi’s eyes snapped away, and he took a step back, breaking all physical contact between them, and his hand was back in his hair. He flicked his eyes up at Shisui once, shy, and Shisui thought he might spontaneously combust. This was the greatest night of his life. At least if Itachi panicked and killed him later in a fit of hair trigger excitement, he would die happy.

“You’re so fucking gorgeous,” he said hoarsely, closing the gap between them again, one hand grabbing the wrist near Itachi’s hair, the other snaking around his waist to press him close, kissing him hard. Things needed to move – _now_. Shisui was so ridiculously turned on that it hurt.

He ushered Itachi towards the bed, because Shisui didn’t know how much longer he would be able to stand up. His knees had been feeling wobbly since Itachi had closed the bedroom door. Maybe it was because there was only blood in one part of his body, and his muscles were giving up trying to function on nothing but Shisui’s adrenaline and giddy enthusiasm.

In an effort to not take his lips off Itachi’s, in case the younger decided to say something asinine about biology again, Shisui couldn’t quite judge distance very well, and hit the edge of the bed sooner than he thought. Quick reflexes and a healthy sense of self-preservation – he did _not_ want to startle Itachi – meant he was able to slide smoothly down onto the bed with Itachi half on top of him, barely jostled and apparently too distracted fighting Shisui for the lead to even notice their new horizontal position.

At least, until Shisui shifted a knee to between Itachi’s legs, and the younger boy nearly leapt through the roof. There was suddenly a great deal of distance between them, as Shisui remained lying on his back, Itachi an arm’s length away and staring at him with startled red eyes. Shisui was aware that no one in history had ever calmed down after being told to calm down but his main brain was rather oxygen deprived at this point, and he helpfully suggested, “You really need to calm down.”

“I’m not nervous,” Itachi snapped.

Shisui thought Itachi had done more lying in the last ten minutes than he had in his entire life. Itachi’s body was faintly shaking – it was so outrageously hot Shisui was terrified he would be set alight – and Shisui just carefully, slowly, reached for the silk maroon belt around Itachi’s waist and began undoing the knot holding it in place. Itachi stayed frozen above him, watching and trying to make sense of the world.

The black yukata fell open, and Shisui swallowed hard, taking in deep breaths through his nose. For a moment, Itachi remained still, then suddenly sat back on his heels, shrugging the silk off his shoulders – _Fucking hell_ , Shisui thought, dazed, _Best. Night. Ever_. – and Shisui stared unabashed at the skin of his chest and shoulders, trim muscle flexing. These bursts of confidence would be the death of him.

Itachi didn’t hesitate now, flashing questioning eyes to Shisui once, checking for any sort of objection, and when all he received was a dazed and somewhat drunk-looking stare, he started working Shisui’s shirt off – struggling only a little as Shisui was a stupefied dead weight. Then he waited, sitting up questioningly, because Shisui still hadn’t moved and Itachi was slightly concerned his brain had imploded.

“I’m fine,” Shisui said to Itachi’s silent question. “Just . . . thinking . . .”

Itachi cocked his head to the side, and Shisui felt his heart jump. _You have no idea how stunning you are, do you?_ He reached both arms out, beckoning, and Itachi edged closer, hesitant, because they were out of familiar territory now and he wasn’t sure what to do next.

Shisui pulled him down flush against his chest, kissing him hard. His pants were very tight now, and he acknowledged that something really needed to be done about that. He shifted onto his side, easing Itachi down beside him, still keeping them pressed chest to chest and mouth to mouth. Yes, he was playing dirty, because Itachi couldn’t object if he couldn’t speak and Shisui didn’t think he could handle any more delays. He had very little sexual experience – certainly none with an actual person, but he wasn’t going to let Itachi know that – but this was unequivocally the most aroused he had ever been in his life.

He threw a leg over Itachi, pulling their bodies closer together, and Itachi jerked back from his mouth, eyes wide.

“It’s fine,” Shisui assured him. _Please don’t say stop. Please don’t say slow down. Don’t say anything_ -

“I want to touch you.”

\- _Except that_. “Yeah, sure, good idea,” Shisui babbled retardedly. “Fuck, anywhere you want.”

“This is fine?” He reached a hesitant hand down, fingers dragging almost too roughly down Shisui’s stomach to the waist of his pants.

“Yup, fine, everything’s fine, I’m fine, you’re fine –“

In another show of rapid learning – because there was no way Itachi had practiced this – he had the button and zip on Shisui’s pants undone in less than a second and then his hand was just hovering uncertainly, lower lip clenched between his teeth, eyes down. In a moment of wild stupidity – Shisui figured they were this far out to sea, might as well test the waters properly – he reached a hand between them, without warning, laying his hand firmly over the growing bulge in Itachi’s pants – and in the next instant was reeling from a powerful, reflexive punch to the gut. Out of all the body parts Itachi’s hand had been close to, Shisui supposed he should be thankful that was the target.

“Fuck.”

“Sorry.” Itachi at least looked apologetic, forehead creased. “I didn’t mean to . . .”

“S’okay,” Shisui took some experimental breaths. He was fine, all things considered. “I startled you. Should’ve asked.” Reluctantly, he asked, “Do you want to stop?”

It was both a relief and a curse when Itachi shook his head firmly. He stroked the backs of his fingers over Shisui’s stomach, wordlessly apologising, before one of his little spikes of confidence returned and he pushed Shisui’s leg off his hip, slid forward as lithely and confidently as ever to throw his leg over Shisui and suddenly jerk his hips forward – yes, Shisui recognised the injustice of it that Itachi was allowed to make abrupt and sudden movements, whereas Shisui was not, but he wasn’t going to mention it because it felt absolutely _amazing_ , having Itachi suddenly rub against him.

Then he realised Itachi was just _looking_ , Sharingan still glowing, at where their bodies were pressed together, his mouth hanging slightly open, breathing unsteady, as he pushed his hips forwards lightly, curiously exploring the sensations of their erections rubbing together. It was almost too much; Shisui felt the low pressure in his belly increase, and he bit his lower lip, gathering enough self-control to halt Itachi with a hand on his hip.

Itachi flicked his eyes up to Shisui’s in question, but he didn’t stop completely, hip pushing against Shisui’s hand with small, precise movements, and there was a flicker of annoyance that crossed his face when Shisui prevented him from attaining the same level of pressure and pleasure as before.

“What now?” he snapped irritably, and Shisui couldn’t help it, he snorted out a laugh, because who would have guessed Itachi was so grumpy when denied something.

“I’m gonna come if you don’t slow down.”

Shisui did not get the reaction he expected. He expected Itachi to maybe stop, and think, and then they would continue once Shisui’s pulse had slowed to a more reasonable level. He expected Itachi to hesitate, and back off, because this was so clearly out of his area of expertise. He expected them to take a moment to breathe, before-

But, as always, Itachi was unpredictable, and his hideously annoying confidence was growing. In a surprisingly athletic move, considering Shisui weighed quite a bit more than him, he hooked the leg over Shisui a bit more firmly, moved a hand to Shisui’s shoulder and within one smooth movement rolled them, until Itachi was on his back, Shisui between his legs – there went Shisui’s heartrate again because now there was _constant_ pressure, gravity adding to the situation helpfully.

There was far too much swirling through his mind – they still had too many clothes on but he didn’t think that was going to be fixable this time – _this time_ – and Itachi was gorgeous and gasping beneath him, fingers digging into Shisui’s shoulder – and _gods_ , the sensation building in his belly was deep and irresistible – and he still wanted to undo Itachi’s hair – and he could hardly make sense of anything anymore because it was so much better than he imagined, and practiced, and fantasised –

“Itachi, I-“

“Not yet.” There was absolute steel behind Itachi’s words; the voice of a young Captain used to being obeyed without question, and it had the complete opposite effect on Shisui – _Sorry, Itachi, not gonna happen if you talk to me like that – gonna come sooner, damn you –_

Itachi, with his uncanny red eyes and his pathological need to be an expert at everything, seemed to figure out Shisui’s predicament – _seconds_ , Shisui was less than seconds from coming _right the fuck now_ – and flexed his body just once. He twisted a leg around Shisui’s, and between them, yanking and getting pressure _exactly_ right – what was he, a fucking _gymnast_? – and his nails dug into the flesh of Shisui’s shoulder – too overwhelming, Shisui was _done_ – and Shisui came hard, with a shuddering groan, hips thrusting, whole body exploding with sensation.

Through the fog of dazed and sated hormones he heard another sound – another groan that was not him, and it took him a second to realise that was Itachi, and his brain exploded all over again. There was no way he was ever going to be able to think straight again after this. Not when Itachi finished with a satisfied sounding sigh, eyes closed gently, and Shisui was watching his chest rise and fall, until he felt dizzy and remembered he had to breathe.

“Only half a second off,” Itachi said after a moment, disentangling their legs.

Shisui stared at him. “What? Did you . . . was that . . . we came . . . were you _goal-setting_?”

Itachi blinked at him. “I wanted to see if I could. Half a second isn’t too bad; no one is perfect immediately-“

“What the hell, Itachi, it’s our first time and you’re busy calculating-“ Shisui’s indignant rant did not get much further. Itachi slipped a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him down for a sweet kiss. Shisui wasn’t going to let the issue go that easily, though. “The whole point of this was not to jerk off your asinine over achieving inclinations-“

Itachi cocked his head innocently to the side. “I thought the point was to gain experience and proficiency, so that next time could be even better.”

“I – what?”

“It is merely a matter of confidence,” Itachi said. “Assurance in one’s own ability to complete a task. I think we’ve grasped the basics rather well.”

Itachi positioned Shisui to his side, movements assured, and Shisui let himself be manipulated dumbly. He was still reeling. The whole evening seemed unreal.

Itachi seemed wholly recovered, sitting up and smoothing his bangs. Apparently he only needed twenty minutes to gain absolute proficiency in a task, all symptoms of unease and nervousness obliterated, along with Shisui’s grasp of reality.

“So that’s it? You’re an expert in sex now, after one half-assed attempt?”

Itachi seemed surprised by the question. “How long does it take you to learn a new skill?”

 _Self-satisfied smug genius jerk_ – “Not long.”

Itachi offered him a gentle smile – there went Shisui’s heart again, he was pretty certain he was developing unhealthy arrhythmia being so close to Itachi – and lay down beside him again, all warmth and quiet contentedness.

Shisui’s hand found Itachi’s hair. The braid was still in, neat and tight, and he toyed absently with the end of it. “I can’t stay for long. I need to leave before your family gets home.”

“I know.”

“When is the next time . . .?”

“I will notify you.”

Like it was an appointment. Shisui rolled his eyes. Romance and spontaneity were clearly not things high on Itachi’s list of accomplishments. He let the moment linger a while longer, listening to Itachi breathe, before reluctantly admitting he needed to go.

“I should leave.”

Itachi sighed. “Yes, probably.”

Shisui sat up, leaning down to kiss Itachi once again, long, and deep, and lingering. He drew back, smiling fondly as Itachi’s tongue darted between his lips, to capture the taste of him.

He didn’t want to leave. He could have happily laid next to Itachi all night.

But, it was getting late. And he needed to change his clothes.

And make a stop at the bakery and flower shop.

**Author's Note:**

> "A Matter of Pride" was pretty popular so I thought it might be fun to do a little sequel exploring what happened.
> 
> Apologies for any spelling/ grammar errors


End file.
